prepared_to_diefandomcom-20200213-history
Places
Places and NPCs within Things Betwixt Majula Forest of Giants -Last Giant boss fight. -Pursuer fight, and later bossfight. -Old Lady merchant, selling the blacksmith's key, may be evil having had locked him out. May need to slay before she does more evil. There are three known bonfires here. The crestfallen retreat found shortly after Majula, The Cardinal Tower, then the Soldiers Retreat. The crestfallen retreat bonfire is just across the river once one enters from Majula. There are no branching paths and the path is pretty straightforward for awhile. Up the ladder from the bonfire area is a large circular arena with many enemies. Often enemies will be laying down appearing as corpses only to rise when the player gets near. Up near the archer are a few items, such as a shortsword, soul item, and something else....don't remember. More importantly though is the Solaire looking knight sitting by the tree. He will no aggro unless attacked, and drops a Hiede Knight Sword dealing out lightning damage. Unknown if he would later become an NPC or not. He has no options to speak. Past the knight and further into the level the player will come across a steel double door, the Cardinal Tower Bonfire and the Old Lady Merchant. The Cardinal Bonfire If one heads back out the door, and drops down to some scaffolding there is an area with some good loot. A human effigy can be found along the scaffolding after a jump. More importantly is a flame sword at the bottom in a cave with a fire breathing salamander of sorts. Unknown if the firebreathing salamander can be defeated, would definitely need a good amount of ranged attacks. Heading down the ladder takes one into some sort of multi level fire chamber. There are three ways to go, but at first only one is viable. Through the fogwall past the two enemies there is a root that takes the player up to the ramparts. By dropping down off the root halfway up the player can land in a house and proceed to the archers and eventually a cave. Beware inside the cave, as a large boulder will crush anyone too quick to run into an intersection. Up from where the boulder came from is Cale. Says he is a cartographer. Says he squats in the mansion Majula, which may be the locked house in the town. Seems very disoriented, mentions a big map in the mansion that he'd never seen before. Gives a key to the mansion....Also Don't try to follow the boulder, its a fall to the death. Heading down the ladder and up the roots there are two soldiers on the ramparts and a small ladder on the right. By heading up the ladder the player will encounter the Pursuer for the first time, but as a regular enemy and not a boss fight. In the corner near this boss fight are explosive barrels that can be blown up to create a slight shortcut to the Cardinal Bonfire. Unknown what happens if the player wins this fight. Heading further down there is a ladder there is a door to the right with ballistas in it, 5 to be exact. Beware, the undead knights will man these and destroy you. Below them is a Pharoas contraption which reveals a hidden wall with treasure. The Chloranthy ring is in here along with a titanite slab. Down in this area there is a trapped chest as well, containing rubbish. There is also a locked door, unknown which key opens it but should the player attack this door the knights on the inside will open it and a fight will ensue. Inside is a treasure chest containing the life ring. Further down from the door on the right containing the ballistas is a Knight who tells a story of a travelling companion getting trapped in a similar contraption to the one ahead. By going through the locked gate the player will then be temporarily trapped in the area and forced to fight or die their way out. Should the player die here don't fret. Opposite of the balllista room is a large area with explosive barrels and a turtle knight. Be careful of getting blown up. Take a right and there is a ladder and a tree that appears similar to the Last Giant Boss. There is an option to examine but nothing happens. Heading up the ladder here nets the player some loot including a small crossbow. There is also a way to get past the locked gate here. Past the turtle knight is a room with two spearmen and a sprire extending out over the ocean. There is a halberd to be obtained here. Beware from behind though as it is a bit of a trap. Through the door guarded by the two spearmen and then to the room on the right there is a lizard and a corpse knight that will rise to attack. The lizard is hard to hit with anything but a jumping heavy. Opposite of the room with the lizard is a lift that takes the player to the boss fight with the Last Giant. There is also the gate that opens up a shortcut from the bonfire as it is at the bottom of the ladder near the bonfire Defeating the Last Giant nets the soldier key, this opens up four known doors in the Forest of Giants: *Above the Cardinal Bonfire there is quite a haul of loot including: a hand axe, radiant life gem, small leather shield, small white soapstone, estus flask shard, and a repair powder. *Heading down the ladder then across the bridge in the fire room there is another soldier key door. There is an area here that says to 'produce the symbol of the king'. There is also a chest nearby containing the restoration ring. *Down the ladder then through the door to the left past the bridge (but not across the bridge) there is a soldier key door leading to the soldiers retreat area. There is a long hallway to get there with some turtle knights and a few consumables. Past the hallway is the openish (there is sunlight) area with a bunch of turtle knights. A bit tough in the early happenings. There is a chest with a large soul of proud knight and leather armor set. There is the soldiers retreat bonfire. There is another tree that looks like the Last Giant, when examined it says it rests in peace. Don't know what to make of this area, with there being a bonfire there seems there should be more to it. *In the room with the two spearmen guards adn the spire there is another door, this leads to the Pursuer Boss fight. Old Bastile Reached by examining the birds nest following the Fight with the Pursuer. Some triple creature boss fight. Can't remember the name. Run into a masked lady, who disappeared after talking to her. Said I could reach out for her help any time. Hiede's Tower of Flame Reached by heading down the tunnel near the cat's house in Majula. On the way there is a contraption of some sort, not sure how to use it yet. First bonfire is just off to the right, near the first knight. Boss encounters with the Old DragonSlayer within the connecting Cathedral of Blue and the Old Dragon Rider. Behind the old dragon slayer is a guy named Targray, he is the leader of the Blue Sentinel covenant. Upon joining gives the player the Blue Sentinel Ring which allows for players to come to the defense of invaded players. Behind the Old Dragon Rider fight is a lady named Licia??? and she is a miracle merchant. Further Beyond Licia is a tower with water and a blown out wall leading to a bonfire and a place called No-Man's Wharf. No-Man's Wharf Reached by heading beyond Licia in the Hiede's Flame Tower, Masked lady from Old Bastille was encountered again at the first bonfire, received a human effigy from her. Says she is from Mirrah, mentions a covenant possibly "Join the Order" to prove worth and move up ranks. No option to join any such covenant though. Not explored past bonfire yet.